Our Adventure
by forevrsearchin
Summary: Brian and GP start thier own Pokemon adventure. They have to help eacho ther in bad times and finish what they want, but look out! There maybe speedbumps along the road.(Very large ones too, Lol:) They have to get through all these stuff.


**Disclaimer: HP stuff aren't mine and neither are the pokemon in this story. This is my new story people. It's a mix of HP and Pokemon. Hope you like it and please review. **

**Chapter One**

**Starting The Journey**

"**Do you have your pokeballs, Honey?" My mom asked me for the 10th time.**

"**Yes mother. I do have everything I need. I made sure that I have my pokeballs, snacks, and potions all packed up." My mom wouldn't stop checking over and over her list just to make sure I was packed up and ready start my Pokemon adventure.**

"**Ok...I'm just so excited! 'My only daughter on her Pokemon Adventure.' Are you sure that you Brian to be your pokemon partner?" Mom asked me.**

"**Yes mom! He's the only one that wants to go on their Pokemon adventure. If not him who else?" I replied.**

"**Um...How about...?" My mom tried to smart-aleck me.**

"**No mom! Not That 3rd grader, whining to go on his adventure! He still picks his nose! Always loses on battles that include battles against 2nd graders! I mean people younger than him!!! No way! Mom I'd rather stick with a person who isn't much of my friend than that kid!" I replied with a loud voice.**

"**Ok...ok...You can go with Brian! Just be careful. I don't want you to have a boyfriend until in college..."**

"**Mom!!! Are you saying I like Brian?!?!" I bursted.**

"**Of course not!"**

"**Ok...then stop about the b/f and g/f stuff. Please mom. I know how you want me to plan my life. Finish my elementary: check, finish my high school: almost check, then finish college with a boyfriend and marry him a few weeks after graduation. Goodness mom. I don't like Brian a bit! Well, maybe as a little friend, ok? That's all!" I explained my life for the 15th time that day.**

"**Ok then let's go over to their house. That's when you'll get your belated birthday present from your dad." That always tickled me. I love my dad very much but he already started his adventure when I was born. I want to see his pictures or whatever he's going to give me?**

"**Ok mom let's go." I told her softly as I opened the door for her.**

**We've only walked a few steps when a package arrived for us.**

"**Package for Grace Pilapil a.k.a. G.P., from Julian Pilapil a.k.a. your daddy." The package men always have to sound so serios.**

"**I'll take that." My mom told the package man as she took the package.**

"**Ma! It's for me!" I started again.**

"**It's your belated birthday gift. So, I'm taking it so you won't open it, yet." I mom explained.**

**I just grunted.**

**My mom signed the papers and we went on our way to Brian's house. His house is three blocks away so it was a little walk. When we got there I rang the doorbell. Brian's mom answered it, and greeted us with big hugs and a "Welcome to Our House" as usual. Then we entered her house to their living room.**

"**Where is Brian?" I asked.**

"**He's upstairs. Do you want me to call him down for you?" Brian's mom suggested.**

"**No thank you. I'll go upstairs instead." I replied.**

**As I left my mom and Brian's mom in conversation about Brian's and my upcoming adventure. I ignored it and went on my way in search of Brian's room. Finally I found it. It had a poster of an Eevee and a Tediursa. (A/N: um...I don't know how to spell pokemon names so well) I knocked and Brian said "Come in".**

"**Hey Brian. What's up?" I asked Brian as I entered his room.**

"**Nothin' much. Just training my Hitmonchan up. How about you? Aren't you going to train your pokemon before we leave?" he asked me.**

"**I don't have any pokemon." I replied.**

"**How are you going to start your poke-adventure when you have 'no' pokemon at all? Do you want to have one of my pokemon? Poochyna, maybe?" Brian suggested.**

"**No thanks. My mom said she has it all under control. Maybe my dad's package is a pokemon. Or my mom has a pokemon kept away somewhere!" I exclaimed. "I'll keep dreaming for a legendary pokemon."**

"**I dream for a Moltres!" As Brian shouted, our mom's called us down.**

**We went downstairs to fine my mother holding a cute Poochyna in her arms and a Tediursa in Dave's mom's arms! We were so glad about our new pokemon.**

"**Mom, is this what daddy sent me?" I asked her.**

"**No. That's my present. Here's your dad's. He said in his note that no one should see it but you. So just open it up when you're alone." She gave me a master ball, and it was still shaking!**

"_**Wow," I thought, "There must be strong pokemon in here."**_

"**Thank you mom." Brian said to his mom. "Who told you I wanted a Tediursa, anyway?" **

"**G.P. did!" she answered.**

"**Thanks G.P. I guess we better be on our way." Dave suggested, and I agreed.**

"**Yes mom. If we don't want to be in the wilderness after it's dark. Correct, Brian?" I explained.**

"**Yuppers. Anyway, I really want to get started on my adventure." Brain jump with joy. **

"**Ok...but do you have your compasses?" Out mom's said at the same time.**

**Dave and I laughed hard. So did our mom's. That was our last laugh with our mom's. Until we come back from our journey, that's out last laugh.**

**(A/N: So how was it? Huh? Kinda like my other 1st chapter. Lol! Oh well, I'll have to live with it. Hope you guys review it, and like it.) **


End file.
